An international two-day conference on neurological epidemiology was held in Washington, D.C., on May 15-17, 1977. Approximately 50 representatives from Asia, Africa, Europe, Latin America, and the U.S. attended. The various speakers and discussants discussed current knowledge in neuroepidemiology and stressed the applicability of this information to the practice of neurology and neurosurgery. A national one-day course on the principles of neurological epidemiology was offered. The papers and discussions for this conference have been edited and will be published in the near future.